Toy Story Treats
Toy Story Treats (also known in some regions as Toy Story Shorts) are a series of short interstitials made by Pixar Animation Studios that were used for commercial breaks on ABC's Saturday morning lineup in 1996 shortly around the time of the VHS and Laserdisc release of the original Toy Story. The shorts largely focus on Woody, Buzz, Rex, Hamm, and the Aliens as well as some of the minor toys seen in Andy's room (however, some of the other main characters from the film, such as Slinky, Mr. Potato Head, and Bo Peep, did not appear in any of the shorts). This was also perhaps one of the first times outside of the video games and merchandise that Jim Hanks had to replace Tom Hanks as the voice of Woody, who returns as the protagonist of the shorts (Pat Fraley also took over from Tim Allen as the voice of Buzz Lightyear, who also returned as the shorts' deuteragonist). Production These shorts were eventually released onto the Toy Story & Toy Story 2: Ultimate Toy Box DVD set and again as Easter Eggs on the Toy Story: 10th Anniversary Edition DVD, and as non Easter Eggs on the Toy Story 2010 Blu-ray. Some of the shorts can now be found on [http://disney.go.com/toystory/#/videos Disney's official Toy Story site]. Due to time constraints and the large number of shorts in production, the characters in Toy Story Treats are quite roughly animated and do not have Pixar's standard fluid animation as seen in their feature films. Shorts Note: Not all the titles listed are official, as it is possible that they were never named when aired, but most of them have been taken from Disney's official Toy Story site and the hidden menu on the Toy Story: 10th Anniversary Edition DVD. Inconsistencies with the films These have been considered to be non-canon with the films due to the many inconsistencies that they have with the story. However, their purpose was clearly for simple gags and are meant to be taken lightly. Some of these inconsistencies include: *Woody and Buzz are still rivals, along with Woody still being jealous of Buzz. *Buzz still acts like he is a real Space Ranger, despite the realization that he is a toy (he probably just missed his older self, or to avoid spoilers that Buzz realizes that he is a toy, which was not revealed until towards the end of Toy Story). *The toys are still in Andy's old room, even though they have moved. *The Mutant Toys make numerous appearances in Andy's room even though they belong to Sid. *The Squeeze Toy Aliens are also in Andy's room for some unexplained reason (though it is possible that Andy may have won them from Pizza Planet). Canonically, three of the aliens do become Andy's new toys and are adopted by Mr. Potato Head in Toy Story 2 after Buzz and the others find them inside a Pizza Planet truck. It could be that the series takes place during the first film, that those might've been some toys similar to the Mutant toys, and that these aliens might've got lost. Category:Toy Story Treats Category:TV Series Category:Toy Story Productions